You Found Me
by atomish
Summary: Mello believes in God, Matt believes in Mello. It's been five years since they last saw each other and Mello is now talking to the most unlikely of people. Or perhaps, it's not even a person. Mello doesn't care, he just wants to live again to see Matt.


A/N: 'Ello all. Atom here again. This story is sort of a songfic, using the song _I Found You_ by The Fray. It's a pretty hypnotic song. Once again, this story is MelloxMatt. And it's a tiny bit AU in the sense that Mello just left Matt when they're 14 and never sees him again. It might be a bit confusing and I encourage you to imply things but if you really have a question, feel free to ask me. This is an experimental fic. Surprisingly, this only took me one day to write. O.o weird…

Have fun guessing who the 'me' and 'I' is. **Bolded** are the lyrics.

Oh, and just so you know, this song's meaning and the fic has really no connection whatsoever. I just liked the lyrics and the song _just so happened_ to pop up on my MP3.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I do not own the lyrics to **_**I Found You**_**, which belongs to The Fray. I only thought of 'MELLO!' when I heard the first line.**

**I Found You**

_A Death Note Story by atomiclint_

He heard you say once,

"**I found God**,"

He didn't believe you then. He believed _in_ you then.

And you went and left him.

Did you even know what happened to him? Did you _care_?

**When everything was falling apart**, you weren't there to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay. You weren't there, period.

**All **his** days were spent by the telephone.** He didn't even play his games anymore. But **it never rang** and that broke his heart the most. **All **he** needed was a call** to make him okay. **But that never came** and that broke his heart the most.

These days, you could find him **all alone, smoking his last cigarette**. I hope you realise that he's a million miles from where you are. I hope you realise that he's still looking for you.

He goes to church now, you know. For you. He doesn't believe in God, he believes in _you_. And that's why he goes to church.

He's been remembering things from the old days. He smiles and laughs but it'd be a lot more real if he isn't talking to a picture of you. A sketch of your younger face drawn by Linda for his sixteenth birthday.

You do remember his birthday, right? **Where were you** on his fourteenth, fifteenth, sixteenth, seventeenth _and _eighteenth birthday?

Oh, and he told me to tell you that he's going out with someone now.

He didn't tell me who it was.

What? You're _jealous_? You deserve it.

But, I'm feeling sympathetic today.

He tells me there's **no way to know how long she will be next to** him.

Sometimes when he's in a particularly bad mood, he'll be **lying on the floor, surrounded **by chocolate bars. The next day, he always vomits. Chocolate was never his thing.

**Early morning** is when he usually works. On what, you ask? You should know, you really should.

I'm glad that you look so guilty. At least I now know you're not just a heartless bastard.

Funny you could still say that about Near despite everything.

He's **been calling you for years and years and years and years**. I wonder where you dispatched all the calls to. Kira, perhaps?

Don't be a fool. You don't care about him. Not at all.

All along, he's been your little dog. You _liked_ him following you around. But you _hate_ it when _he_ left you. You couldn't stand the thought of your little dog _leaving you_. So you left him. Isn't that right?

You. Left. Him.

And all because you couldn't stand the thought of him living without you. _Happy_ without you.

You're _so_ selfish.

Though, **you've got some kind of nerve**, I'll give you that much, to come and talk to me.

What a laugh.

And now you're _asking me to bring you back_?

I'll tell you something, all right?

You left Matt alone.

**You found me** when you were suppose to be finding _him._

But you want me to bring you back so you could undo the past five years.

It's not that easy.

And here's something else.

**In the end, everyone ends up alone**.

Just look at poor Matty.

**So don't kill me, 'kay? I know it's kinda a vague (okay, very vague) but blame that on my sista (who some of you might know….scary thought). Had fun reading? Know who 'me' is? Review?**


End file.
